Camp Konoha
by theonewhofalls
Summary: sakura haruno. the girl everbody tease cause of her huge forehead. well...now she's off to camp konoha. hopefully she'll find some confidence, friends, and possibly love.
1. Bets and Sneakers

**Author's Notes: **Just read it. Maybe review if you want. Characters are from the ages of 16 and 19.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 : Sneakers, Bets, and Cramps

------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl with pink hair and green eyes, who looked about sixteen, was walking towards a paintball shot school bus. She was the first stop of the day. She wore a pink tank top and beige capris and sneakers. After putting things on top of the bus , she found a seat near a window. She stared out the window. The ground began to move. She sighed.

_Why do I, Sakura Haruno, have to go to Camp Konoha? _Sakura thought angered by the thought of camp. She didn't have a reason not to go, which was precisely the reason she was going. Her father thought that Sakura should get some fresh camp air and not sit around all day near the boys of Konoha. Sakura didn't want anything to do with Camp Konoha after this.

After about fifteen minutes of pure silenced torture, three other girls boarded the bus. They started giggling as soon as the saw Sakura. One of the girls had brown hair, the two others had black hair. She heard the brown haired one say "What a huge forehead!"

"**You bitches! Say that to my face you frickin cowards!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Sakura's inner voice fired bad vibes at them. Then she decided to ignore them.

Sakura leaned on the window again and saw a hand slapping on the window.

"EEP!" Sakura jumped up. The bus driver looked back to see Sakura saying stop. He pulled to a complete stop and opened the doors. A blonde girl got on. Her shirt was covered in dirt and her denim skirt didn't look any better. She swung a purple backpack over her shoulder and looked towards the three giggling bitches. Sakura noticed that the girl had the same sneakers as her. The girl dusted her shoulders off and glared in the direction of the three girls.

"OOH! INO! DON'T HURT US!" the three of them giggled like madmen at an asylum.

Sakura figured the "Ino" girl was gonna sit with her "buddies" so she glanced back at to the outside of the window and closed her eyes. _Why would anyone wanna sit with me anyway? _Sakura thought blankly. Surprisingly enough, a voice broke her thoughts.

"Hey! Girlie! I asked you a question! THIS SEAT TAKEN?" the "Ino" girl asked.

"My name isn't girlie! It's Sakura!" Sakura spat.

"Oh-k Sakura….can I sit here?" Ino asked. "The name's Ino."

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura shrugged ignorantly.

Ino dumped her backpack between her and Sakura.

"Hey…what do you do for fun?" Ino asked.

"Well, I play cards, swim, play volleyball, and tennis." Sakura replied. "You?"

"Same! Plus dancing and stuff. Hey did you know that the boys' camp is right across the lake with a shorcut through the woods?" Ino asked.

"No way!" Sakura smiled. They were now in a deep discussion about the boys across the lake. Ino said said she knew three guys and that Sakura could meet them later at the Back to Konoha Dance. Sakura and Ino were joined by Ino's friends from the previous years, TenTen and Hinata.

"This is Sakura, guys." Ino introduced Sakura to the girls.

"Hi! I'm Hinata." a raven headed girl said.

"I'm TenTen." the girl with buns for hair said.

TenTen began asking how the guys were doing. "So you haven't met them either?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. But Ino keeps going on about all of them, so when I see them, I'll know which one will be mine." TenTen winked.

"My favorite one is…" Hinata put her hands over her mouth. "Nevermind!"

"Sure Hinata! We all know you like Naruto!" Ino teased.

"So? You like Shikamaru!" Hinata shot back.

"Hey!" Ino defended. "So…who do you like…Sakura?"

"No one yet…" Sakura said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So…Sasuke…" a black spiky haired kid began. "Did Ino say she's gonna bring friends to the Back to Camp Konoha thing?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "She texted me on my phone."

"Lemme read it!" Naruto blasted.

Fr: LuvBlonde31

To: Blah7331

Hey sasuke! I found a new girl! She's so cool! Btw, Hinata, tenten, and me r bringing her 2 the dance!

"OOOOOH YEAH!" Naruto shouted. "A new girl!!!!!!!!! Hey Sasuke! Text her back! Ask Ino what she looks like!!!!!"

"Fine." Sasuke said.

To: LuvBlonde31

Fr: Blah7331

The dobe wants 2 noe what she looks like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOO

"Hey look!" Ino took out her phone again. "Sasuke wants to know what Sakura looks like!"

"What should we do??????" Hinata whined.

"Ooh! Ooh! Take a picture of Sakura and send it to him." TenTen said.

"Ok." Ino said. She turned to Sakura. "Hey! Smile Sakura!"

"Whatever." Sakura sighed, smiled a fake one and Ino snapped the picture. Ino hit the Send button on her phone and the picture was sent.

XXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXX

Sasuke opened his phone again and he was surprised. The girl in the picture looked pretty cool.

"Woooahooo! Is that her?" Naruto asked perverted. "Pretty cute."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was blushing . "Hey! You're blushing!"

**POW!**

Sasuke hit Naruto over the head.

"So…how's Ino?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

"She sounds fine to me." the silent Neji said.

"He can hear us over that?" Naruto asked.

"Guess so." Shikamatu said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's phone and Sakura's picture in it.

"Hey I got an idea." Naruto laughed. "I think Sasuke should choose one girl, turn her into the perfect girl, and have her win queen for the Back to Camp Konoha dance."

"What?" Sasuke shouted. "Wouldn't that just make me a user?"

"Yeah, but if you don't it makes you a wuss." Naruto said slyly luring Sasuke into a trap.

"No way am I losing to you, dobe!" Sasuke said with a fire in his eyes. "You're on!"

Naruto and Sasuke shook hands.

"So who's it gonna be?" Naruto asked.

"Um…" Sasuke thought about this. "This girl!" Sasuke held up his phone with Sakura's picture in it.

"Her it is then." Naruto said.

"This is gonna be troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

"Cabin 4, Mina, Rika, Reina, and Kin." Anko-sensei shouted.

"Same as last year!" a girl with black ankle-length hair replied.

"Cabin 5, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and Sakura." Anko-sensei shouted again.

The four girls applauded. They walked to the cabin. Behind the oak trees and the sunflowers, lay Cabin 5. The girls opened the door. On the inside was a small living area. Through a door was the bathroom and through that door was the bedrooms. The girls chose their beds and started to talk.

"Hinata? What activities are you taking this summer?" TenTen pressed the question.

"Um…art, singing, and photography." Hinata replied.

"I'm taking kickboxing, wrestling, soccer---" TenTen was interrupted.

"TOMBOY!" Ino shouted.

"Nu-uh! I'm taking cooking for your information!" TenTen spat.

"Well, I'm taking fashion, modeling, dancing, and cooking." Ino showed off her girlieness in these classes.

All of them looked at Sakura.

"What're you taking?" Ino asked.

"Um…swimming, cooking, dance, and art." Sakura said.

"Cool!" they all said in unison.

Ino walked over to her bag and took out what looked like a bunch of papers.

"What is that?" Hinata asked.

"It's a quiz." Ino replied. "I just got it."

"A quiz? Look like a book without a cover." TenTen laughed.

"It's a 100 question quiz on which guy is your type." Ino smiled.

"Really?" Sakura asked. She was suddenly interested. "Let's do it."

"Ok!" Ino said. TenTen and Hinata eventually joined the quiz craze.

Question 1.

What is your ideal date?

a) candle lit dinner

b) movie and dinner

c) walk on the beach

d) just chilling

"A!" Hinata clutched her heart.

TenTen picked C, Ino picked B, and Sakura picked D. The girls soon came to the last two questions. It had been two hours since they started. They of course kept track of what answers they had the most of.

( Hinata-A's, Ino-B's, TenTen-C's, and Sakura-D's)

Question 99.

What is your fashion style?

a)comfortable

b)sexy

c)sporty

d)girly

Question 100.

What is your hobby?

a)singing

b)modeling

c)yoga

d)dancing

The girls had reached their conclusions. Each read theirs aloud, starting with Hinata.

"If you're mostly A's your guy is probably loud and bouncy. You like a little romance with this guy and he can be a dead serious romantic when he wants to be. Don't be afraid to make the first move." Hinata read.

"Ok! My turn!!!!" Ino squealed. "Mostly B's….your guy is probably laid back, and lazy. This guy isn't afraid to take chances with you. Sometimes he can be a total gentleman."

"Ok…yeah, yeah Ino…my turn!" TenTen smirked. "Mostly C's…your guy is quiet but terribly romantic. Chocolate, love notes, flowers. Is there anything this guy can't do? This guy is totally devoted too you."

"This is a total stereotype!" TenTen frowned. "There are no real guys like this in the real world. Just pervs."

"TenTen hasn't got a good history with guys." Ino whispered to Sakura.

**BAM!**

TenTen punched Ino in the head.

"Yeah…ok…mostly D's means your guy is a bit shy and a little cold and emo at times. The thing that brightens his day is you. If it wasn't for your smile and encouragement, he'd break." Sakura frowned like TenTen. "TenTen's right! This is total stereotyping!!!!!!"

"You never know if there are guys like this in the world!" Ino said. "So, let's go to sleep."

When the lights turned off, Sakura slept with the thought that the boys in Ino's quiz weren't real.

Or were they?


	2. meeting the guy who saved me

**Author's Notes: same as the last chapter. I hope I don't have bad grammar for this one. Wish me some luck guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was bright and beautiful. The sun illuminated the bedroom and Ino awoke. Ino noticed that Sakura wasn't there. She did, however, see the note left by Sakura. It was placed on top of the table in the living area.

_Dear Ino, _

_I figured you'd be the first one up so, here's my note. I went for a practice swim. Activities start tomorrow right? I'll be back in time._

_-Sakura _

Ino let the other girls know as they woke up. They decided to watch some T.V. and wait for breakfast to be over.

XXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOXXXXX

Sakura jumped off the deck that connected from the sand to the deck. Her hair was covered by a red swim cap and she had clear goggles on and a one piece pink swimsuit on. She kicked her legs so that she elevated herself back to the top of the water and back to the forest air.

_Maybe coming here isn't so bad… _Sakura thought of Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

**Cramp!!!!**

"OW!" Sakura shouted. Her right arm cramped up like her lower stomach on that time of the month. Sakura couldn't hold herself up and she began to sink. "Help! Please! Somebody!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke, being Sasuke, was out on his _morning_ walk.

_Man. It's so quiet without the dobe around. _Sasuke smiled lightly.

"Help! Please! Somebody!!!!!!!!!" a voice shouted. Sasuke glanced over where the noise came from and ran that way. He came to a dock where a girl's clothes were laying along with a backpack and a water bottle. He glanced towards the water. A hand bobbed up and down five feet away from the deck. Sasuke ripped off his shirt and dove in. He saw a figure with pink hair and swam to her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back up to the surface. Sasuke put her body on the deck. She didn't look like she was breathing. Sasuke tilted her head back and performed CPR.

Seconds later, the girl was coughing up water and she clutched her arm. She stood up. When she saw Sasuke, she nearly tripped off the deck.

"Um..who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Name's not important. You?" Sasuke spoke back.

"Same excuse." Sakura said sarcastically.

The boy smirked. Sakura knelt down and gathered her things. Sasuke smirked again.

_I bet he's looking down my suit! That perv!!!! _Sakura said veins exploding from her head. She looked up. The boy was indeed looking down her suit.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke laughed. "You thought I was looking down your suit? Fat chance."

**Bam!!!!**

"STUPID BOOOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura ran away leaving the boy shocked at what she had just done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PINKPARADISE HAS JUST ENTERED INTO THE CHAT ROOM. WELCOME TO THE KONOHA CHAT ROOM.

LUVBlonde31: Sakura-chan!

PINKPARADISE: Ino!

SmilingShy: Sakura!!!!

PINKPARADISE: Hinata!

KickBoxQueen61: Sakura!

PINKPARADISE: TenTen!

LUVBlonde31: brb

PINKPARADISE: ok….?

LUVBlonde31: So Sasuke, u were saying?

Blah7331: some gurl totally cracked mah nose!

LUVBlonde31: lol

Blah7331: sighs she was different though….

LUVBlonde31: hmm?

Blah7331:nobody's hit me be4…not even u….

LUVBlonde31: yea..yea…

Blah 7331: see ya.

Blah7331 is away.

LUVBlonde31: heya! Im baq.

PINKPARADISE: hu were u talkin 2?

LUVBlonde31: Sasuke.

PINKPARADISE: oh.

LUVBlonde31: hey. Where'd hinata and tenten go?

PINKPARADISE: they went 2 lunch.

LUVBlonde: hey….um how bout u talk to sasuke?

PINKPARADISE: um….ok.

LUVBlonde: ok. His screen name is Blah7331. Good luck.

PINKPARADISE: BYE.

Blah7331 is no longer away.

PINKPARADISE: is this sasuke?

Blah7331: yea. What's it 2 ya?

PINKPARADISE: can I talk 2 u?

Blah7331: sure…


	3. setting the date

The next long awaited chapter of camp konoha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomenasai to you all. I've been meaning to update but I couldn't find the book all my written work was in. I have found it at last and now present you with chapter 3 of Camp Konoha.

Sakura: mynicknameisosaka does not own Naruto

Sasuke: thank god.

Mynicknameisosaka: just u wait sasuke…….heh

Sasuke: what the hell was that?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mynicknameisosaka: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ch. 3 Setting the Date

PINKPARADISE: well, um….ino gave me yer SN and she said is should talk to you…..my name is sakura.

Blah7331: so what is it you wanted tot talk to me about?

PINKPARADISE: erm……….I don't know….just talk?

Blah7331: …..

PINKPARADISE: mayb I should go.

Blah7331: u should stay. U want to talk to me so bad, you'd better hurry it up.

'T_his guy is unbelievable! Who the hell does he think he is??????_' Sakura thought.

Blah7331: what should we talk about? Cause as far as I noe….yur not suggesting anything.

PINKPARADISE: silence

Blah7331: I got the picture ino sent me.

PINKPARADISE: oh? Hope I didn't scare u with my 4head.

Blah7331: actually it's pretty cute. (a/n no hesitation eh, sasuke.)

PINKPARADISE: talk about mood swings.

Blah7331: what?

PINKPARADISE: well first off u r completely ignorant 1 minute N then yer completely nice the next….I mean, make up your mind!

Blah7331: …..sorry…….

'_This may be the time for me to ask her out. Do it right Sasuke_.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Blah7331: can I ask u something?

PINKPARADISE: whatev.

Blah7331: r u doin anything this Thursday?

PINKPARADISE: 1. Isn't date nite on Friday and 2. What?

Blah7331: well, yeah but….

PINKPARADISE: but what? (A/N: Sakura's a little bitchy this point)

Blah7331: seeing as how ino set this up, shouldn't I at least ask u to the bonfire on Thursday?

Blah7331: so do want to go?

PINKPARADISE: with…..u?

Blah7331: yea.///////(A/N: means blush….)

PINKPARADISE: with u….yea….that'd be nice.

Blah7331: ok. I'll meet u the bonfire. G'night.

PINKPARADISE: g'night….

PINKPARADISE AND BLAH7331 HAVE SIGNED OFF.

'_A date huh? I dunno if I can keep up with this bet…._' Sasuke wondered.

"So….asked her out have you now?" Naruto stood by the door of Sasuke's bedroom.

"How long have you been there dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Long enough to know that you asked the girl we bet on to the bonfire." Naruto laughed. "Don't fall in love with her, it only makes the betray all the worse."

"I AM NOT GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER OK?" Sasuke shouted.

"Good. Cause if you did, I'm betting that you'd just end up breaking her heart." Naruto said evilly

"I know." Sasuke concentrated on the floorboards beneath his feet. He debated whether or not he was going to fall in love with this girl or not.

"So what will happen if you do fall in love with her and you still break her heart?" Naruto asked.

"NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO FALL IN LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke stormed off into the kitchen.

"Whatever you say, player." Naruto shrugged.

Mynicknameisosaka: bonfire's in the next chappie!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: naruto is evil.

Sasuke: good. Make's me look even better.

Naruto: hey!

Mynicknameisosaka: until next time folks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: please review.


End file.
